Maybe this Christmas
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Gumball plans to make the last days before Christmas the very last, though he leaves his house after he discovers the most shocking news.


The Story of "Maybe this Christmas"

**This story is placed as a fan fiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and inspired by Shane Dawson's Maybe this Christmas**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now let's get something straight. This story was written before the video of Shane Dawson's music video "Maybe this Christmas" ever aired. This is from my perspective when I heard the song. Now when I thought of a version that went inside my head, and then I thought of a great tragic love story for this between Gumball and a special someone. Mainly because I thought this site needed more of this couple, so try and guess who it is and try to enjoy. Also I was in the Christmas mood. Also this my first holiday special, but I think you should know that originally I was going to write a Station Christmas special that contains 3 stories of different ways of Christmas. Maybe I will write but tell me if you would enjoy that story and tell what you think of this story. Enjoy.**

Gumball was walking home from school, it was December 21 2012. He was about to hit the hay and enjoy himself a nap and possibly have, yet another good day. As he's walking home, passing his The Robinsons, heading to the front door, and then he remembered. It was a snowy day, he wore a black trench coat and it fit him just so perfect that a lot of girls at school said that he looked "cute". He wiped his black boots that were still like shoes, but his feet were small and were bare feet. He needed to wear boots, due to the cold temperature. After he wiped his feet, he opened the door. He took off his coat and laid it to the coat holder. "Mom, I'm home." He was sure tired, after staying after school at the school's Christmas party. It was pretty good and Darwin left early when Rachel took Darwin to spend some time together. When he looked inside his house, there was nobody there to greet or even give Gumball a fellow hello. Gumball went upstairs to see if anyone was even home. As he's walking, he felt the warm heat from the heater.

As he went up and went through the narrow hallway and went inside his room to see if Darwin ever came back from Rachel's. When he opened the door, he got his answer. He saw his empty bedroom and an empty fish bowl. No one on top or on the bottom bunk. He slowly closed the door and went to Anais's room, but when he checked to her room, yet he got the same answer. It was beginning to seem like something out a homemade slasher movie. Later he went to his parents' room and still nothing. He then walked downstairs and was beginning to feel like he had been abandon. Then out of nowhere, a letter came in from his door's mailbox. He looked down and grabbed the letter, but he saw that it was addressed to Gumball and it was from the Elmore hospital. He was a bit worried, by that. He knew he wasn't sick but more scared if he may need shots. He went over to the kitchen table and opened the letter. He pulled out two sheets and it was Gumball's medical record. He was glad by it was just that and let out a big sigh. Though he decided to read it and something scared him, more than ever and he was beginning to worry.

_Medical Problems: __Acute lymphoblastic leukemia_

Gumball wasn't a total idiot. He knew that he had cancer. It didn't make sense. How did he got cancer, but he knew one thing. He couldn't let his family see this. They would worry and feel torture of seeing the son that was dying of cancer, especially when cancer had the word _leukemia_. He doesn't know, but is sure enough that kids with that type of cancer have extremely low chances on surviving. Maybe living longer, but surely not surviving. He went up quickly and with the letter, to his room. He went and closed the door and went to his computer and went to his search engine and typed up _acute lymphoblastic leukemia_ and surely he found a page containing the content of it. As he read more of it, he discovered some symptoms that made sense. The generalized weakness and fatigue, he was naturally weak, even for a boy. Weight loss at a rapid rate, it's no coincidence when he got fat, he lost all that weight quick. And it was more than once that he has done it, even with electro fat. Unexplained bruises, Tina may be strong, but can't give those kinds of injuries, except on their big fight. It had to be connected and surely he didn't want to read more.

He was crying, he was weeping. Out of rage of this unspeakable act of discovery, he grabbed Darwin's fishbowl and threw it out the window. It would normally smash into a couple of big pieces, but with Gumball's impact, it could have been a million pieces. Though he later hit his hand to the wall, it left a mark, but Gumball's punch backfired. He felt more pain than ever he had felt in his whole life. Though nothing could ever withstand his death. He knew he was gonna die, but couldn't let his family know. He went on to the family, crying on the floor, with a bloody right fist. Death was supposed to be a beautiful thing, because you were being free. Free from suffering and going to your personalized place of happiness, but Gumball knew he wanted that, but why now? His happiness was now the real world of the living of still being alive. How could it end like this? After a while of mopping, he got up and decided to read the letter, he later saw a date of death of their prediction. December 25 2012. The day of Christmas, why on the happiest day of the year. He was crying and was gonna die, literally. Why did the world forsake him by this? He didn't want Nicole know about this, or Richard, or Anais, or Darwin, or even…Penny.

He went to sit by the wall and was forced to accept the fact that he was gonna die. How was this going to affect everyone around them? He then gets up and then goes slowly downstairs as a lifeless body with no soul. Gumball was not among the living, not yet though. He goes down and then heads over to the family kitchen. As he goes over there, he looks around the cabinets and he seeks for something that can calm down his nerves and at least take his mind of his disease. Then he looks under the sink and he finds a bottle of wine. He grabs it and decides if he's gonna drink it, better be now than never. He goes to one of the nearby drawers and gets a corkscrew. Then gets one of the brown paper bags, from the same drawer, which happens to be near the fridge. He goes up and heads to his room and grabs his letter. He shoves it in his pocket and uses the corkscrew and opens up the bottle of wine. Then he put it in its brown paper bag, to conceal its identity. Even when he's alone. He just wants to drown his sorrows by giving in to the alcoholic beverages effect.

He then waits a moment and thinks about what he was doing. Was it right to do this, just to calm down his needs. He stared at this bottle of wine, in a lonely way of seeing someone else he can go for comfort. He knew his parents and school officials have explained the issues of drugs and even this wasn't a good example to even do so. Was it ever gonna help him find the need to help? Like medicinal marijuana for cancer patients. Was that ever right to dope these helpless victims loose their mental state of the living or even the awful world of reality. He then decides to just drink it. As he's drinking it, he stops after the first second. He choked up a bit from the effect of first time and even with a 12 year old, dying, helpless, and innocent, well not "so" innocent. None the less he deserved to live as much as everyone else did, Miss Simian. She was the image of people you would want dead the second you would ever get the chance to ever do so.

Gumball took another sip of the bottle of wine, his object of losing his grip on reality. He knew that this wasn't right, but so is letting god kill a child of cancer. Also with letting the bad live when the good dies young. He knew that this can't happen, so he took another sip. He knew that this was his ultimate punishment of all the bad things he ever done, getting away with it or not, it was like capital punishment. Gumball just didn't want to leave his family and friends, not now, not ever. He takes another sip, but this time he closes his eyes and then spits it out the window. It was unclear for his actions, but he knew that he wasn't a quitter, but what was the point though? He was gonna die and there's nothing to do for him. Treatments can't help him now and it will not save him from cancer. Gumball then goes to the door and locks it and then heads back to his position on the wall and then slides down as his level of reality. All time low. He then closes his eyes and then takes a nap.

After a couple of hours, Gumball wakes up from the sound of hearing something from downstairs. "I'm telling you, this is gonna be great." Gumball recognized it as Nicole, in a jolly Christmas mood and it was a good time to see Nicole happy, even for a person who is in anger management and has beaten up the coordinator. Gumball then knew what was gonna happen if he even thinks of going to his family. He may look down and they may suspect that something is wrong and then they will know the truth. Later spending the last day on Christmas with his family. Gumball didn't want that, but when he remembered that he left the window opened in his room. Then he came up with a quick idea, without thinking though it. He didn't want to spend the last days with his family, so he wants to see the rest of Elmore. He knew that it would be too much of a cliché if he stayed, so it's better to see the world then spending the last days mopping. Gumball then gets up and puts his left foot out and then his right foot out and jumps out, with the wind in his hand.

Gumball then remembered that he forgot something. His trench coat and his boots. He hated the fact that he was forgetful. Then it was no use going back since Anais and Darwin came into the room. "So what do you think happened to Gumball?" Asked Anais, so curious but sometimes annoying but evil. Like her incident with a remote, imagine if it was the world she was toying with. It'd be total chaos or happiness, either way she would be in control. "I'm sure Anais, but I'm sure he'll come back." Said Darwin. Though he hadn't seen Darwin since the party or Anais since the morning, but he thought that maybe it was going to be the last time he was going to see them. "Why is that window opened, Darwin?" Darwin looked out to the room's window. "Gee, I don't know. I'll go close it." As Darwin went over and was going to close the window, Gumball only way in and out. Then Darwin sealed his fate in b y slamming the window and as he is about to lock it, Nicole called Darwin and Anais downstairs. Saved by the bell. They went downstairs and Gumball was barely able to navigate his way outside.

He was standing outside from his front yard and was still having an aftermath from his drinking. Even if he was drinking little, but he was at the front of his house and looked down and it was blurry for him. Gumball then took the first step and it went smooth. Gumball then took another step, only to fall down and fall on to a pile of snow. Luckily he didn't drop his wine. Gumball was, for some reason, too drunk to feel pain. Even for Gumball, a person who has strangely recovered from massive injuries, except this injury of cancer. Though Gumball decided to take, yet another nap. _"Boy"_ he thought, _"I must be 'too out' to be feeling 'this' fall."_ Gumball then closed his eyes and took himself a short, comatose nap. Though he may look like a drunk bum, making a snow angel, but wasn't, instead a boy in such pain. Though he thought of him not feeling such a fall.

Gumball didn't keep track of the time, but when he woke up, he saw that it was still night. He got up, with his bottle of wine. He shook his head to get himself back into reality. He head up and went to his front porch. He realized that he was too out of zoned to even feel the cold. He went under the welcome mat and got the key they usually leave there for emergencies. Though as he got the key, he put it in the slot, turns it, and slowly opens the door so he wouldn't cause any sound. As he opened the door, he saw Anais, Darwin, Nicole, and Richard, sleeping in the couch. He thought they were up for something. He didn't bother but a good light from his nearby Christmas tree helped him out see where his stuff was. Though as he grabbed his trench coat and boots, he realized that "this" is the last time he will ever see his family. He looked in his pockets and saw he had a $20 three singles and two quarters. He then leaves and now knows that that was the also time he will see them.

He closes the door and says his final words to them. "Goodbye. Wish you luck." Though it was him who was gonna need it. After he slowly close the door and locked it, to cover his tracks, he put the key back in its position. He then walks out on the Watterson's, but he knew too well that as of today, he was now a dead cat walking. It was December 22. Though he didn't check the time, but luckily it wasn't snowing so he just walked past the Robinson's direction and let his walk take him to his destination. He continued to walk and later came to a halt when he stopped by a nearby lamppost. He went down and poured down the rest of the wine. As he watched the dark, yet so purple, wine drained to the sewers, he knew that this first time with alcohol will defiantly be the last since he doesn't want anymore with it. Even if he's gonna die, he knew that it wouldn't matter too much. He then came to a decision while pouring out all that wine. He was going to do whatever he wants until Christmas day, when they find him dead, wherever he pleases. These days were gonna be about Gumball.

Though Gumball knew that this was gonna be a long 4 days. The 22nd, 23rd, 24th, and lastly the day he will die, the 25th, Christmas day. Anyway, he can't take out trying drugs since he doesn't want to be involved in that anymore. Though as he thinks over about the people he knows. Nicole, his mother, Richard, his father, Darwin his step brother and best friend, Anais, his sister, and Penny, the girl of his dreams. He thinks about Penny, an antlered peanut. Just thinking about that was making him laugh. He worked it with small chuckles and then into big maniac laughs. Though after he was done laughing, he forgot why he was laughing in the first place. Suddenly he came to a strong realization. Why did he ever love Penny? How did this all start? He knew he fell in love with Penny, but what was the meaning of love? Love was with sharing deep and dark affection with a certain person for life. He was going to die, so then why should she still be the girl of his dreams? Penny was a girl, that's it. They've rarely talked from all the time in school and now he is left with this big gap of love with someone he may have had interest, but now left with an epiphany.

He no longer loves Penny Fitzgerald. He then throws his bottle to wherever it landed. Even he didn't know where he was. Though he was left with a strong question. If not Penny, then who? Though he planned on solving all that on his journey of living his final days on this so called place called Elmore. Gumball was then thinking of a serious question. Who was he? He knew he was letting this whole "cancer" thing get the best of him. But it was giving him these big realizations that he never knew of. And of all the times they had to pick for poor Gumball was when he found out that he has cancer and was going to die on the happiest day of all time, Christmas. He knew that time was running out and it shouldn't be wasted in such pranks or foolish acts. He wanted to spend this special. Any who, he then decided to take, yet a third nap. How much could he take? It doesn't matter with him anymore; it was going to his last days. Maybe this Christmas will be the last they see of Gumball Watterson. So let's give them all a time of their lives when they see someone, in his opinion, a simple nobody, living like a known somebody.

It was December 22 2012, the afternoon. Gumball woke up and realized that the temperature was now hot, even in winter. Gumball got up and was wondering what he was going to do. "Looks like someone had quite a sleep." Gumball turned to see Leslie, Penny's friend and cousin. "Well when you're a pioneer, you're gonna have to make use of what you got." "You're a pioneer?" Gumball felt like smacking Leslie for that kind of stupidity. "Yeah and I'm also the queen of England. No I'm pioneer, but it's kinda like a useful expression." Leslie shook her head in agreement. Gumball got up and starched his back and was ready to catch the day. "So…min telling me why you were sleeping in the snow, in the alley, behind Penny's house?" "What?" Gumball turned and saw that it was true. His subconscious actually led him to his ex-love interest's house. I guess old habits die hard. "So why?" Gumball turned and was thinking of telling Leslie the truth, but thought of the possibility of telling what was happening in his life.

"I'm, ah…" Gumball catching his breath a while. "I'm planning on exploring Elmore as a pioneer so I need some insight as how they lived and how they were like nomadic." Leslie was a bit confused, but guesses that was a good answer. Not for many people, but it seemed like something Gumball would do. "Well okay, but do you wanna come inside? You know, just so you can get warm…pioneer." Gumball didn't want to go inside to Penny's house. Though they may have not been in a relation, but it feels like he has broken a long "mental" connection between these two. On the other hand, he did sleep outside and was practically freezing, but he didn't feel cold. It was strange though, but he did need to get warm or may catch pneumonia, or else. Gumball decided to go and stay there for a while. After all what harm could it do? "Okay Leslie." "Great." Leslie said, while smiling at Gumball. They went from the back and went to the house, but Gumball wondered what Penny's reaction would be.

Penny was waking up and headed to the kitchen, which was located from the back of the house which liked to the backyard. Penny grabbed herself a bowl, but then she saw Leslie. "Hey Leslie." Penny said, still with an emotion of happiness. "Hey Penny, look who I brought." Leslie said while bring in Gumball and when Penny saw that the boy of her dreams was in her house, she dropped her bowl. It shattered to pieces when she Gumball, Gumball Watterson. Gumball felt a bit awkward, but he decided to go over there and pick up the pieces. Penny snapped out of it and later went down with Gumball and cleaned up the pieces. "You okay?" Gumball asked Penny, though she was a bit nervous. How often the boy you've had a crush on comes in unexpectedly. "Y-Yeah." Penny stuttered, Gumball never heard or saw Penny stuttered before. He picked up the pieces he picked up and threw it away, as did Penny. "So…how's it going?" Penny asked, seeing if she can start a conversation. "Uh." He was saved by Leslie when he couldn't come with an answer.

"Gumball's pretending to be a pioneer and I caught him sleeping in the snow." Gumball didn't like how he said it, but he decided to go along with it. "He's really dedicated Penny. Imagine with a girlfriend." Penny did imagine Gumball with a girlfriend, that is Penny being Gumball's girlfriend, but out of nowhere Leslie lead the conversation to an awkward direction. "Or boyfriend." Said Leslie, while washing the dishes. Gumball turned to Leslie. "Boyfriend?" That really made it very embarrassing, until Mr. Fitzgerald came into the kitchen. "What's Gumball doing here?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, still with hate in his voice. "Uh, Gumball being a pioneer for something and Leslie told him to come inside." Saved by Penny. Though he walked towards Gumball, he got up and maintains eye to eye contact. "Why are you pretending to be a pioneer?" Gumball came up to an answer to that. "To…see how Lewis and what's his name were like before they discovered that…ocean of some kind. For a project." It had to be the most stupid response to ever give, especially when you were suppose to know this in social studies. "You are one weird kid, Watterson." "I know." Said Gumball, knowing a bit of his shame of being known as the troublemaker and a bit wired from his multiple shenanigans but seems to be the first time he is actually being a bit serious.

Though Mr. Fitzgerald then tells Leslie and Penny to set up for breakfast, but pulls out Gumball to the next room, the living room, to have a talk. Gumball was a bit frighten by the fact he was going to be talking, one on one, to Mr. Fitzgerald. "What are you doing here?" "I just need to be warm." "No, I know why you're here. You're here for Penny." Gumball has completely forgot about the fact that he knows about Gumball's obsession for Penny, but what he doesn't know is that he doesn't have those feelings for Penny anymore due to his epiphany. "Mr. Fitzgerald, let me explain." Though was cut off before even given a good chance to speak for his mind. "But I'm okay with it now." Gumball couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?" Gumball wanted to hear that again to make sure that maybe he had already died due to the cold. "I know that my Penny likes you and I shouldn't interfere. Besides you proved to me that you may be good enough for Penny from saving her from getting crashed by car." Gumball remembered that incident when it was Mr. Fitzgerald going to crash into Penny if it wasn't for Gumball getting out of sight.

"Yeah." Gumball stood silent for a moment, thinking about what he was going to do. He didn't like Penny anymore, so was it really a chance for him to be with Penny, but he took another glance at Penny and he didn't feel love, nor lust. Though as Mr. Fitzgerald grabbed him by his shoulder and said that they, all with Gumball, are going to have breakfast. Gumball went either way since he was hungry and needed to feel warm, even if can't feel the cold or the warm. Gumball sat with the Fitzgerald's in the kitchen. Gumball didn't pay much attention with Penny, but Penny couldn't stop taking quick 2 second glances since it felt like she's been doing this Gumball ate some cereal and felt like he took a bite for the first time in years. Gumball and the rest finished breakfast and they went to wash their bowl, but Penny saw him as depressed. Though she assumed for a different reason, like Gumball was bored here. "Hey Gumball, wanna do something?" Gumball answered back with a bit still, like calm, look. "Sorry, but I really think I should get going." After Gumball finished cleaning his bowl, he later was going to leave from the front door, but then something unexpected happened.

"Come on Gumball, don't you think you can stay for a while longer?" That came from Mr. Fitzgerald and Gumball never expected him, Mr. Fitzgerald, ever saying that to Gumball. In fact he hoped for him saying "goodbye" or "see ya" from him, but never if Gumball can stay a little while longer. Gumball decided to stay, just for a while longer. Though without his feelings for Penny, it seems pointless for him now. He would have been crazy for that or excited, but now he just wanted to leave. They all played a game of Jenga, with Gumball with Leslie against Penny and Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball won every time. Though Gumball was focused on the game so it was easier for him to win games like with Darwin as he was so focused on knowing on the secret, he continued to beat Darwin's avatar, relentlessly. In this situation he just wanted to leave so he would continue his last days. It's a bit ironic for him. Most people would say they would spend their final days with the ones they love, but Gumball used to love Penny, but now he doesn't and he's spending his final days with the ones he doesn't love. Ironic.

Gumball then got up to go to the bathroom, but then fell on a Jenga piece. Penny went to help him up, so did Leslie. Though Mr. Fitzgerald noticed something unusual with Gumball. When he got up, he saw his bare back, but saw two or three purple bruises. Even Gumball didn't know about that. None the less, Gumball recovered and went upstairs to the bathroom. As he's walking up the stairs and looks at the Fitzgerald's. So happy, yet he knew they could go on living without him. Though he knows that Penny has no interest in him of that. He was wrong. As he went towards the bathroom door, he went there and did his business and flushed the toilet and went back downstairs. He went back down to play a new round of Jenga with Penny, Leslie, and Mr. Fitzgerald. He just wanted to get this over with but also try to have some fun; after all he isn't living any longer. Mr. Fitzgerald later popped a question when he took of a piece from the tall rectangular prism of the tower of Jenga. "May I ask what's wrong with your back?" Gumball didn't understand what he was talking about, but gave a response when he took out a piece and it didn't fall. "I assure I have no idea what you mean?" Penny later took out a piece and Mr. Fitzgerald asked yet another question.

"It's okay to tell what's going on." Then Leslie took out a piece and nothing fell, but Gumball gave another clueless response. "What are you trying to say?" When Penny is about to take a piece out, Mr. Fitzgerald decided to cut to the chase. "I want to know why you have bruises on your back." After saying that, the tower of Jenga fell, but Penny and Leslie didn't care who won or lost. They want to know what he was talking. "I-I don't have bruises." Gumball said with worry, because he knew that a symptom was unexplainable bruises and hoped that he didn't have bruises. "Turn around." Gumball did as he was told, because he wanted to know if he had it or not, so he took out his trench coat. Mr. Fitzgerald went over and pulled up his sweater from his back and what he saw was real. There were 3 bruises, 2 minor ones and 1 very deadly one that is very fragile. Penny closed her eyes and covered them since she didn't want to see that he was in pain. Leslie started to freak out a bit. Gumball just couldn't believe that this was serious and didn't know how he got those, but hoped it was from the fall, since he can't see. Gumball pulled down his sweater and later grabbed his trench coat and wanted to leave now.

Gumball went outside, but Leslie went out with Gumball. "Gumball why do you have bruises?" "I-I can't tell." Gumball knew the very reason why he had those bruises, but didn't want to say it was because it was from his cancer and was gonna die on Christmas day. "Please Gumball tell me. I-I know that I'm not Penny, but please. Please tell me." Leslie said while grabbing his hands. Gumball didn't want to say but he saw something unusual, Leslie was beginning to tear up. They barely and had any type of connection with each other and it didn't make much sense to him. "I-I just can't." Leslie laid his leaf onto to Gumball's cheek, but was a bit strange. Leslie was a guy, but he didn't knew too much about him like the fact that he didn't knew that he was Penny's cousin during that incident when he thought he was with Penny, but they were just cousins. Gumball just didn't know how to tell, but decided to tell, yet another lie. "I'm running away." Gumball thought he could pull it off, but Leslie asked a question that he needed another lie to solve. "Where will you go?" Gumball thought for a while and realized that he could say the truth. "I'm going to let the world kill while I spend my last days away from my family."

Leslie went onto Gumball's shoulder and rested his head onto it, crying. Gumball didn't know he cared that much for him, even if Penny and Gumball were friends. Gumball rested his hand onto his head, not sure what to do, exactly, since it felt like that maybe that should have happened between Gumball and Penny, or any other girl. He really wished Penny would come and interrupt this moment so he could just leave and he really wasn't sure what to do. "Gumball…C-Can I tell you something and you won't think any different of me?" Gumball wasn't sure since now he already thought different of him. What kind of boy rests his head onto a boy's shoulder for comfort? "I-I guess." "Okay…I've only told Penny this but if this is gonna be the last time I see, then I have to tell you now or never get another chance to" Gumball wondered what could possibly change what he thinks of him now. "I-I love you." Gumball eyes widen from that remarked. Was this some kind of sick joke Leslie would try to pull off? Gumball didn't know what to do. "W-What?" Gumball said with so much confusion in his mind of that. "I've always have. I think what happened between you and I with Penny was a sign that you loved someone so deeply, but I saw something in you that Penny didn't saw. You were afraid of letting your true feelings get out." _What in the world was he talking about?_ Gumball thought. "You were scared of the world of knowing the true intentions and I am too, but I wanted to let you know but I was confused when I first saw you.

When we first met I started to have feelings for you and I didn't know how to express it in such a way, until that incident. I knew what I was, but I was afraid of letting you know. And I know Penny loves you and all, but I love you too." Gumball didn't just believe what he heard. All this time Leslie and Penny have had feelings for him, he couldn't believe it and how stupid he was to not realize it. Gumball didn't know how to respond back to Elsie, but he knew that couldn't stay. He had to be on the move, so he let of Leslie and walked out, but took a glance at Leslie, he saw a boy who was afraid, but was he? Was Gumball afraid as well as Leslie was afraid like this? He decided to continue to walk. As he's walking he kept reminiscing about what just happened. How could the truth be reigning on him now? He decided to continue to walk, but as he's walking, he sees the park. He sees a place of happiness and remorse of such acts. It was a happy place to remind yourself of the good times, but also a place to let the sadness go down on you. As he browses around, he happened to see Teri, on bench with a green and a red puffball, hat on her head. As well, she was wearing a green sweater with white stripes. He saw her, depressed, lonely, and he thinks that she had been hurt, but she has been the object to be easily hurt, physically.

He decides to go talk to her, for he has nothing else to do on his day. He walks through the entrance of the park and it was snowy, as he is walking, he sees Teri up close and he saw misery in her eyes for what she's experienced. Or at least in Gumball's opinion and others wouldn't really care, but Gumball would care. As he gets closer, he starts to get a bit nervous because he and Teri haven't really connected and their first impressions weren't really the best since she slapped him, but Gumball didn't exactly felt that. Gumball knew that he was going to die, so it's now or never to talk to Teri. He then said hi to Teri, while she was on that lonely park bench. She turned to see Gumball, someone she didn't really expect to see on this day, or any other day. She said hi and Gumball asked it was going for her. "It's going alright for me." Teri's response felt not that truthful, but Gumball then sat next to her and they sat next to each other and sat with a moment of silence. Though Gumball decided to break the, quiet yet kill joy tension. "Any plans for Christmas?" Teri found that as a bit of a personal question. For he was just someone that she knew in school and wasn't really much of a friend. "Not much." She thought about something for a while, but shot down the idea quickly.

"Listen Teri, I'm not exactly your friend, but I couldn't help but see you a bit depressed." Teri was surprised that Gumball took the time to see Teri in her time of being alone. "Well, what's it to you?" Gumball thought for answer a while and had a response. "I just hate to see the fact you alone on a snowy day while others are having fun and I just thought that maybe you would like someone to talk." Teri turned to him and thought of him being serious since he isn't exactly a person you would call "responsible". "Well I'm fine so you don't have to sit next to me." "But I want to." Teri was completely caught off guard since most people would keep a moment of silence and then leave her be on that bench and left her with her loneness, but no. Gumball didn't want to leave her because, maybe he did care. "Look, nobody is forcing is you, you can leave." "I know, but I want to spend some time with you." Gumball felt that was a stupid response, even to him. Though that was encouraging Teri to give Gumball a chance, a chance to maybe let him into her business. "Well…d-do you really want to spend time with me or are you just feeling sorry for me?" Gumball thought about it, but at first it was that he was feeling sorry, but no, he wanted to spend some time with her.

"I really do want to spend some time with you, Teri…if you let me…would you?" Gumball gave a bit of himself as guilt like maybe he wasn't good enough to spend time with Teri. Teri smiled, "Gumball, do you want to make a snowman with me?" Gumball looked to her, by her carefully drawn eyes and gave her an answer when he saw her smile. "Yeah, I do." Teri smile's staid and she grabbed Gumball's hand and he started to have red cheeks. Was he seriously blushing? Gumball knew that he wasn't ashamed of that, nor did ever feel that. He went with Teri and she made a snowball from the snow on the ground and gave it to Gumball and she laid it on the ground and started to roll it, while Teri made herself a snowball and started to roll one as well. Gumball made the bottom and was as tall as him. He saw Teri a bit struggling, so he went over and helped, but she was smiling at him and he saw that his hand was on top of hers. Gumball smiled back. As they were rolling it, they made another big ball of snow, they both grabbed it and they placed it on top of Gumball's previous big ball of snow. Or how he referred to it as a "boulder" as his big ball of snow that Gumball made before. Teri then started to make another ball, but so did Gumball and their hands made a small ball with each other's hand. This time, Teri blushed. Gumball was just smiling at her and didn't care because it was just her way of expressing herself.

They both rolled it as a big head and Gumball and Teri were smiling at their work. Then Teri went to look for some pebbles and Gumball was looking for something they can use for a nose. Gumball then found deep within the snow, a bitten carrot. He thought it was good enough. He walked back and saw Teri with a couple of pebbles and she saw him with the bitten carrot. "Did you bite that carrot?" Gumball gave her a funny look. "Yeah I ate. Working in the snow and happen to find a carrot, in it was my idea for a snack." Teri laughed at that. Gumball couldn't believe it. He made her laugh and he never heard her laugh, though he thinks he may be the first one to ever hear her laugh. They set up the head of their snowman's head with a smile of pebbles with two quarters for eyes that Gumball used from his own money. He didn't care, it was money you spend and you earn, but this moment with Teri was something money couldn't buy. He smiled at her and they had their head's face, but Teri gave up her hat for their snowman's head. Teri had the head in their hands; it wasn't too heavy so she was able to carry it.

Gumball and his hands put together and told Teri to come and put the head on the snowman. She put her left foot and then her right and got up and was struggling, but Gumball gave her support by saying she could do it. She was able to do it, but then fell. She fell on top of Gumball and they were facing right at each other. They begin to blushing at each other and avoided eye contact, but they decide to get up. Teri and Gumball went and sat on the bench, looking at their work of a snowman. Then out of nowhere, Teri laid her hand, slowly onto Gumball's hand. She maintains her look on seeing the snowman, while Gumball saw her hand and then looked at Teri. She was so peaceful and he hate to admit it but actually and a good time with her. Teri then giggled and Gumball asked why she was giggling and she said that she actually had a good time with Gumball. She basically read his mind. Gumball started to feel something with Teri. Teri then faced Gumball and she didn't saw "that boy was so desperate to go to a dance and thought of her as nothing" was more than that and maybe more than a friend. Teri scooted over a little closer to him and he did as well, but went close to her. They slowly leaned to each other, though a question was on their mind. Was this really happening?

Though as they were centimeters close from kissing each other on the lips, they were interrupted by Rachel, who came out of nowhere. "There you guys are!" They immediately stopped the kiss from happening and faced directly to Rachel who felt a bit awkward. "Did I interrupt something here?" Teri and Gumball didn't know how to respond to that. "So why were you looking for us?" Gumball quickly changed the subject. "Oh that's right!" Teri felt like she was saved by Gumball. "I'm inviting you guys over to my Christmas eve party." Said Rachel, while handing out both of their invitations, Gumball grabbed his and Teri grabbed hers and they went back to Rachel. "I hope you guys could come. I think people would be seeing a new 'couple' there." After that she left to go back to her doings. Gumball looked at the invitation, but then Teri got up and he saw so he did as well. "Look I got to go help out with my mom." Gumball decided that this was the end of a near perfect thing. "Well I guess we'll see each other at Rachel's party." Teri smiled at him. "Yeah." She went over and kissed him by his soft and blue cheek. "Bye Gumball." Gumball was now head over heels in love with Teri. Though when she left the park, Gumball then realized she left her hat. He went over and was able to grab her hat.

He was planning to give it to Teri, but then he started to tear up. He was now in love with Teri, but it's no point since he was going to die. He smashed his fists to the snow. He later felt like hitting the snowman they made together, but he couldn't do it. This was like a symbol of them together. He left it alone and went out, leaving the park. He put Teri's hat in his pocket in his trench coats pocket. As he's walking out of the park, he decided to talk to someone since he felt a bit lonely. He decided to go over to a boy; he knew that he can talk to. They only met once, but it was better than doing nothing. He walked over to a house and walked over to the front door. He hesitated for a while and then knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a while and then the door opened. "Hello." "Hey, uh, I'm Gumball Watterson." It started to get awkward for him. "Darwin's brother and your synchronized swimming partner." Then he remembered who that was. "Oh…you're the one who jumped off the diving board and later making a big splash and eventually drowning." Gumball hated to remember that, but yes that was still him. "Yes…that was, shamefully me." "Well come on in." Gumball went inside and saw him going upstairs, so he followed.

"Anyway, my name is Stephen." Gumball didn't know too much about Stephen, beside the fact that he was a swimmer and he was in Darwin's swimming team. They went up to his room and he saw that he had a big room and with such big space. The carpet was like implanted on the floor and he and a big bed, with a small closet and TV and other stuff. "So what do you like to do Gumball?" "Anything that's fun, I guess." Stephen decided to give some kind of fun test. He took out an old fashion CD player with speakers and put on a CD. "Do you like to dance?" "What did you have in mind?" Stephen put play and Gumball couldn't believe what he had just put on. _Bye Bye by N*Sync_. "I know people think if you're a boy and you like N*Sync, but I don't care what they-" Though he was cut off by Gumball. "I LOVE this song." To prove it he took off his trench coat and was dancing like crazy to the beat and so did Stephen. As they are dancing, they stop to do a point like they were at a concert and pointing to a crowd and then giving a bye hand motion. Gumball was dancing like crazy and Stephen started to do a butt chug, for some reason. Though they and fun together.

They and so much fun and Gumball couldn't think of anything to ruin this. Stephen has never connected with anyone in such a way and with the music; he was rushing and having the time of his life. Then out of nowhere they tripped on each other and Gumball was laughing due to that, while Stephen was starring at Gumball. Admiring this personality of Gumball's. He liked that, but it was really hard to find that in anyone he knew. Stephen they were just in the heat of the moment, but then when Gumball stopped laughing, Stephen landed a kiss on Gumball. Gumball was breathless and didn't stop it. He was sacred and was shocked that he had been kissed by a boy. Gumball then pushed Stephen off of him. He went to his trench coat and wanted to leave immediately. "Gumball wait! I'm sorry!" "Look." Gumball said while struggling and getting ready to get out of this place. "This never happened." "No Gumball please. J-Just let me explain." Gumball didn't listen, but went downstairs and ran out of the house and left Stephen heartbroken. Stephen felt like he missed a shot with a friendship and screwed it up. Big time.

After that kiss Gumball decided to walk alone for the rest of the day. Then after hours of walking, it was getting dark. Gumball then walked along to see a train station nearby. He decided to go in and sleep there for the night. As he went inside, it was dark, but no one was there. He walked along the counters and went to the bathroom. Gumball then was in the bathroom and was barely any light shown, but he was able to see where things were at the time. He went under the sinks and went to rest under there. Though he was remembering what has happened today. Penny's dad saw the bruises, Penny couldn't look, Leslie confessed his love to Gumball, Teri and him had a good time making a snowman, and this guy he had just met ended up kissing him. Today had to be the most messed up days combined that has happened to Gumball, but also the biggest thing of why this happened? He found out that he had cancer and is now living it to a weird "living it to the fullest" way. He hoped tomorrow would be better. Gumball started to cough and started to notice that he coughed up a bit of blood. Gumball didn't care, it was just a sign that his time was running out.

The next day was December 23, just less than two days before he will be deceased. As he woke up, from all that walking, moving, noise, out of all the days to sleep in a train station's bathroom, why did he have to wake up to a Sunday. He got up, but bumped his head his from the sink. He shook his head from that minor setback but got up and rinsed his face and got himself better to get up on the move. Gumball then left the bathroom and Elmore's train station was really packed. He rushed through the crowd and left there in a snap. As he was relieved by leaving that someone said something to him. "Tough luck, huh?" Gumball turned to see Jamie. "No, just…Sunday." Jamie walked over to Gumball, but he got a bit frighten because he knew what she was capable of doing. Though Gumball didn't care, he was going to die so this wouldn't really save him from pain, but it sure will speed things up. Jamie then stared at him, a bit weird. "You with someone?" Gumball didn't know to answer that until she grabbed him by his coat and brought him closer. "Are you?" "N-No." "Good, with Tina gone to Ashville, I need someone to help me with some things." Gumball was a bit scared of what she meant by "some things".

"W-What kind of things?" Jamie didn't say, but grabbed his hand and dragged him and surprisingly Gumball followed. They were walking past the train station and past the park. She took him to her house. Gumball didn't like where this was going. She opened the door and he was certain he was going to die. Until Gumball closed his eyes, he heard a big stomp. He was already gonna pee his pants, and then Jamie snapped her fingers and saw a suitcase. He didn't understand. "J-Jamie what's that?" "I'm going with you." Gumball was now lost. "What do you mean?" "I saw you the other night when you threw that wine bottle and you were sleeping. I lifted your clothes and saw bruises that night. Later the next day I later heard your conversation with Leslie that you were running away. Gumball, I don't want stop seeing you, so I'm prepared to leave my home." Gumball now thinks he may have taken this too far. "Jamie, you can't go with me." "B-But Gumball, I don't want to leave you. I'll go with you. We can live together, I'll get a job and you can get a job and we could get married and-" "Jamie! What are you talking?" Jamie had to tell Gumball. "Gumball, I can't lose you." Jamie started to cry a bit, Gumball couldn't believe that Jamie was crying, right in front of him.

Gumball went over and wanted to talk to Jamie on her level. "Jamie…where I'm going, I can't take anyone with me. Not you or anyone." Jamie then hugged Gumball; she started to cry on his shoulder. Gumball hugged her back, but it was strange. Jamie, his bully, was having feelings for him and wanted to leave with Gumball and get married. How many people have fallen in love with Gumball? It just didn't make sense. First Penny, then Leslie, Teri, Stephen, and now Jamie. Was this all a dream or it's too deep to be a dream that it has to be reality. Gumball was going to let go of Jamie, but she still held on to the hug, never letting go of Gumball. Jamie then leaned to Gumball for a kiss. Gumball didn't pull her away, but he knew he had to. Jamie then dragged him to her couch and continued to kiss him. Gumball couldn't help, but kiss her back. It was wrong to kiss your bully, but also wrong to not and then get paid with a massive sucker punch. Gumball then stopped her and told her that this can't be, but Jamie didn't want to stop it. Jamie got up from her couch and he stayed, she showed her back and he saw bruises. Bruises on her back that were from pain and abuse. Though he couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

She stopped and asked Gumball if she can go, but Gumball couldn't. He said no, it killed Jamie, though she asked Gumball for something. She asked Gumball if he can stay for the night. Gumball thought about it and he saw Jamie, she needed someone she can talk to. He decided he could be okay with that. He said yes and it brought a smile to her face, so she ran to Gumball and hugged him, while he was still on the couch. "Okay, Jamie. Calm down." Though she didn't stop, she gave kisses and Gumball noticed that they were falling and he tried to warn her but they fell on top of each other. Gumball didn't mind it but just hoped he did the right thing with Jamie. She was still a bully, but he was taught not to judge a book by its cover and who knows, maybe she isn't all that bad. He hoped. Gumball and Jamie spend the rest of the day in her room. Gumball hated to admit that he had fun with Jamie. She liked to play video games and when Gumball won or lose, she hugged him. He thought _"Why wasn't she like this at school?"_ Gumball didn't let it bother him too much. She also played with Gumball of dodge and dare. Gumball may have lost at it, but he saw Jamie happy, he didn't want to ruin that. They even had a pillow fight. Jamie was good, but that was because she knew how to fight.

They did so many things that day. Then when it was time to sleep, they were at her room, but what surprised Gumball that her mom or dad weren't seen at all at the house, so they must have been out or something. When it was time to sleep, Jamie offered to share her bed with Gumball. Gumball didn't mind too much on sleeping on the floor. Mainly because he slept on the floor for the past 2 days. He took off his trench coat and sweater and boots. He slept with her with no shirt and just his underpants. Jamie didn't mind too much, in fact she was sleeping next to someone she really cared for. Jamie slept in her shirt, only it look now loose and just her white panties. She turned off the lights and Gumball hoped the day would go smoother for tomorrow, but before he went to sleep he asked Jamie a question. "Jamie, why didn't you act like this at school?" "Because you don't know how it's like in school. Where people expect you to be a bully and yet…no one takes the time to get to know you." Gumball cried a bit after hearing that. He was the only boy who ever took the time to get the real Jamie. "Well, I'm glad I got to know you Jamie. You're really special." It may have been dark, but he saw her smile and she went over and hugged him.

She didn't let go and Gumball didn't plan on making her let those hands let go of him. She deserved to be loved and get loved, though it killed Gumball inside that yet another person loves him and now will soon face the fact that he will soon be perishing the world of all of his existence. Why did he have to get cancer? But there was a silver lining to this. If it wasn't for cancer, he wouldn't have discovered all the people that have feelings for him. Teri, Jamie, Penny, Stephen, and Leslie were really people that caught him off guard. He went to sleep with Jamie's arms around him and he wouldn't want it any other way. As he was sleeping, he was thinking about the world of how they would deal with him dead. He'd imagine it be a big funeral with his family and friends, actually caring about his death. Though it was almost the day that he would soon go away. What was death gonna feel like, but he knew when death comes; it will be peaceful because he did what he wanted to do in life. It won't be completed it, but fulfilled. It was now December 24, Christmas Eve.

Gumball woke up with Jamie awake and starring at him with a smile. It wasn't evil, or sinister in the eyes of Jamie. It was love in her eyes and that she was able to spend the night with someone she had a deep connection. It was probably the best day of her life. Gumball smiled back at her. "See anything that interests you?" Gumball said to Jamie. "Just you." Jamie said and then leaves the bed and heads downstairs. Gumball really had to be either the luckiest kid or the unluckiest. Gumball got up and put on his sweater, pants, boots, and trench coat. He walked downstairs and saw Jamie getting some water. As he sees her, he walks over to her; he tells her that he has to leave. Jamie was a bit upset, but that what Gumball agreed to. They hugged and he heads towards the door and Gumball had an idea. "Hey Jamie, why don't you come to Rachel's party tonight?" Jamie didn't know how to answer, but said yes. But before he left, Jamie asked Gumball something. "So…friends?" Gumball smiled at her. "Best friends." That made Jamie blush, and then he opened the door and head out the door.

Gumball was walking, thinking about what he should do for the rest of his final day. Gumball was thinking about what he should do, but just decided to keep walking, as he's walking, he sees a man in a Santa costume, raising money for kids that are dying of cancer. He was dying, but these kids needed it more than he did. Gumball went over and gave $23 and the rest of his change to the Santa. He said "Merry Christmas" to Gumball, which was a slap to the face with Gumball, but took it kindly. Gumball just walked and couldn't believe that he felt like out the Christmas cheer. Gumball then saw a lighter on the ground. He grabbed it and saw it as a sign. He took out his letter that made him realize his deadly death of cancer. Though he took out the lighter and went to a nearby alleyway and lights the lighter and lit the letter. He watches the paper burn and throws it to the floor and walks away. As it's burning, Gumball walks away from it. Gumball just walks to Rachel's house. He then notices that he didn't exactly spend the last of his days the way he expected. He found love, but what could he ask for? Love was something Gumball wanted, but if he was going to die, he would want one last kiss from his true love. Maybe this Christmas, that will happen, if not then it will never happen.

Gumball notices the sun is setting down, even for him. The day went quick and he went straight to Rachel's house for the party. As he's walking to her party, he watches the horizon close its deepest sign of love, the sunset. Gumball then walks pat the snow and lets out a tear while walking, knowing that this is sure his last day on Earth, in one of the most beautiful, and happiest places in the world. Elmore, the home of Gumball Watterson, whom he has faced people that he has considered friends, his true friends. Even with Stephen and Leslie, he knows that they just care of him, even he can't return this love of what they have given him, he can still be their friend. On his last day of the living. Gumball will not let his secret ruin his last day on this holy day. He made it to Rachel's house. He knew it was also Tobias's, but "at" Rachel's sounds better, on account that she's dating Darwin. He wishes him to live a good life with the path he desires. Gumball walks up to the front door and before he knocks on the door, he looks down to see their doormat. "Welcome and Happy Holidays!" "Bite me." Gumball said to himself knowing that's a slap to his face and his life. Though he later started to cough and spit out blood. He cleared his mouth and went to knock and knock and then waited for the door to openly.

The door opens, and it's Rachel who gets it while talking to someone. "No I'm not sure- OH MY GOD!" That's a first that Rachel screamed, for Gumball. "Come in! Come in!" Gumball did what she said, but was a bit scared by her, "reaction" of his being. "What's with the scream?" "You're parents said you ran away. I should tell them." That's the last thing Gumball wanted. "No." He said by grabbing her hand. "Let me." Rachel didn't know what was in his mind of his mental mind, but let it be. "Okay." Gumball looked and it was a pretty big party, but saw a stand, like for a band, but no singer. "Why don't you have any music playing there?" Rachel looked and remembered why. "Well, apparently the lead singer couldn't make it. You interested in singing?" Gumball smiled with an idea. "As a matter of fact, I am." Gumball went towards the stand and asked the band members to follow his lead when he told them to follow the Christmas beat. They got up and Gumball was about to sing, but first a speech. "Hello people." They all paid attention to him. He saw Jamie and Penny, getting along, but saw Teri, alone, not even paying attention. "This goes out to a girl named Teri…who could use the Christmas spirit." Teri looked when her name was called and saw Gumball. _What was he doing_ she thought. As the beats start of Christmas start, he started to sing.

"_It's Christmas time, and Santa's here, making the children smile! But he's just a pedophile…" _That thought made people wonder about that. _  
"So you better watch your child…Christmas trees in every house, covered in shiny lights! But they just turn brown and die, or set your whole house on fire…" _They were basically reminded about the incident with a Dodge or Dare at the Watterson's house. Then Nicole and the rest saw Gumball singing. "Gumball?" Nicole said.

"_These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'ma give it a try! Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas…Maybe I'll have a happy holiday! Replace my heart ache and my pain… with mistletoe and candy canes! This Christmas! Can go my way!" _Gumball started to get everyone in the mood and everyone started to cheer and getting their hands in the air, even with the chorus.

"_Having fun with all your friends, sippin' on that eggnog…But it just looks like jizz, all over your upper lips…" _People are starting to wonder how he learned that. "_House made out of gingerbread, cookies like Christmas trees…Giving you heart disease…and type 2 diabetes…" _That got people thinking about if that actually happens _"These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'ma give it a try!" _People were really enjoying that. Gumball's singing was moving the party, but he had only one goal that night. Give Teri a smile on Christmas Eve.

"_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas…" _Gumball pointed especially to Teri and she saw and started to grow a smile, it was progress. "_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday! Replace my heart ache and my pain…with mistletoe and candy canes! This Christmas! Can go my way!" _He made everyone lead up to a marvelous spirit. He saw his parents. He got everyone cheering there at the party. Though then lead himself to a serious singing part.

"_I've never seen, reindeer fly…I've never heard the sleigh bells ring…Never seen a snow man come to life…I've never heard the angels sing…" _He pointed to Teri and she saw it. He walked down with the wireless microphone. He walke3d towards her while singing to her. _"But I hope, and I pray, that may be this Christmas day… that'll change..." _He handed his hand to Teri. She looked at his hand, but stood there.

"_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas…Maybe I'll have a happy holiday." _Teri handed her hand in and he grabbed her to the living room floor and they danced, while he song._ "Replace my heart ache and my pain…with mistletoe and candy canes! This Christmas! Can go my way!" _They danced in many ways and Teri was smiling and she was actually happy. They danced the night away.

"_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas…Maybe I'll have a happy holiday!" _The danced it with many dance moves that people couldn't believe that they had that kind of Christmas spirit in them. Gumball and Teri's eyes connected and never stopped looking at each other; because they were together on one of the happiest days of the year to Teri it was the best one of her life. _"Replace my heart ache and my pain…let's just dance the night away! This Christmas! Can go my way-ay-ay!" _They spin in a spiral way, while maintaining their eye to eye contact and continued.

"_Just dance with me…"_ The song ended and applauds was given to them both. Though to Gumball and Teri's being, they thought they were alone and nothing can ruin this unforgettable moment. Gumball then took Teri outside the front porch. "Oh, my god. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Teri, with both of them smiling. "I guess it comes from the heart." They sat down on the porch and smiled at each other. "Why did you that? Especially for me." Gumball thought for a while and came with an answer. "I guess I just wanted to see you smile and for you to have a merry Christmas. You deserve it." That touched Teri's paper heart. "Thanks. No one's ever done that for me." "Well maybe they're people that didn't love you enough for what I did." "Love?" Gumball started to get red cheeks for saying that. He didn't mean to say "love", but he was basically saying things that came to mind. "I'm sorry." Teri laid her paper hand onto his cheek and their eyes connected with everlasting, heartfelt, emotions. "It's okay." And with that they kissed and continued it. Though they didn't know, but they were under a mistletoe. It does magically things on a magnificent day.

Hours past and the party were pretty knocked out. Teri and Gumball slept outside the front porch. They didn't feel cold because they felt warmth with each other. Teri slept onto Gumball's shoulder, and then she opened her fragile eyes. She looked and saw that her hat was back on her head. She saw Gumball still sleeping. "Morning Gumball." He didn't response. It felt strange that he didn't response; usually he would wake up easily. "Gumball?" She rested her hand onto his face and it was cold. She checked his neck and what happened shocked her. No pulse, she pressed herself onto his chest and she heard no heartbeat. "G-Gumball?" She started to tear up, but when she moved his head, his mouth slowly let out blood. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gumball was dead. She ran to the house and alerted the others and called for help. Minutes came and an ambulance was taking Gumball away. They rushed him to the hospital. Gumball was dead, but his mental state was still on. He was dreaming. He was in a meadow with Penny, Leslie, Stephen, Jamie, and Teri, holding each other's hand and spanned into one circle and that was peaceful and Gumball knew he had achieved peace. Before he knew it, doctors were trying to bring him back by using a defibrillator and tried to bring him to live, but Gumball didn't want to be alive. He wanted peace.

They tried and tried, but nothing happened. He was a cold, lifeless body. His presence wasn't, meant to be disturbed. The doctors tell the news to Gumball's death to the following people who cared. Nicole, Richard, Darwin, Anais, Jamie, Penny, Leslie, Stephen, Teri, and Carrie were there. Carrie was someone who admired Gumball from a far, but she was his friend and she cared enough to come on very short notice. After the news, they all cried. Emotions led to many hurt ends, but not to Carrie. She closed her eyes and she slowly disappeared. Gumball was still at the meadow, and then he saw someone coming through the rye. He went closer and closer as the wind blows the rye, he sees Carrie. He continues to run and as she floats to him they are happy. Gumball jumped and they hugged each other. Gumball had someone to spend time in the afterlife. Gumball holds out his hand after the hug and they hold hands. They slowly walked towards the horizon and watch as the sun stays still. They were in the afterlife for a reason.

Gumball continued and continued and he realized his purpose in life. He was given cancer so he can find inner peace and become something no person, in reality, can ever become. He was teamed up with Carrie because she was already dead. This was a sign for the living to beware of this new coming. Gumball and Carrie weren't in love or in a relation. They were both rebellions. Both of them have represented a message during the journey. Gumball has given a new sign of teen rebellion of not growing up and not be a simpleton and be like the others. Carrie was never shown or heard, but was affected in every way. His disease was a sign of entering the afterlife and he has experienced one life couldn't do it such short time, unless he was willing to prove himself to be the unraveled. Carrie was his partner for both of them each shown significant for an art of symbolic retaliation. Everyone was forced to grow up. Carrie was never gonna grow up but is now a soul and cant age no more. Both of them are living their purpose. Carrie has been watching from a far and living a silent world for Gumball. They went closer and closer towards the horizon. As the sun stays they will not let kids lose their childhood. They will not stand and let it be and let it be taken away. They had been given this one chance and now they were gonna take it now and not let this end in such way or begin.

They were as one, The Catcher in the Rye.

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Now this took about two days, but that was because I was so in the Christmas mood. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, signing off a story I'm proud of. Also let me know if I should do a "Station" Christmas special and you could leave requests on what stories would you like to see about "The Station" and you might get picked. My name is EvelioandZgroup, once again, signing off and Happy Holidays.**

**The characters portrayed in this story does not belong to the author, as well with the setting, except Ashville, it belongs to Cartoon Network © 2012**

**The plot belongs to Z Group Production/Network © 2012**

**Lyrics and song belong to Shane Dawson © 2012**

**The AC, Stephen is part owner to YprocKcid and Cartoon Network. **

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
